Electrical utilities can utilize time of use demand response (DR) events in an attempt to reduce peak loads on a utility network by providing demand setpoint changes or pricing changes to modify the operation of the associated devices or incentivize users to modify their consumption. DR events are generated by utilities to control changes in electricity usage by end-use customers from their normal consumption patterns and can be used at times when system reliability is jeopardized due to high consumption potentially straining the electricity grid or generation resources. The response of the load, such as heating ventilation air conditioning (HVAC) equipment or water heaters, to the event can decrease overall load on the electricity grid, however the period of the event may result in additional load peaks or subpeaks during the event as loads reach setpoint dictated by the event. The sub-peak can have an impact on the network if a large number of loads reach the dictated event offset setpoint at the same time. In addition, the setpoints determined by the demand response event may also have an undesired impact on user comfort during the event resulting in a significant drop or increase in temperature.
Accordingly, systems and methods that enable improved intelligent demand response remain highly desirable.
It will be noted that throughout the appended drawings, like features are identified by like reference numerals.